Millefiore for Ever
by Epine
Summary: Ou quand Byakuran décide qu'il va enfermer ses Six Fausses Couronnes Funéraires dans une pièce de 15 mètres carré ... Forcément ça dégénère.


_**Millefiore for Ever !**_

**Genre** : Humour

**Cibles** : Fausses Couronnes Funéraires.

**Rating** : T pour cause de langages et d'une scène un peu osé ^^'

Me revoilà ! =) Et miracle, j'ai pas écris sur Chrome cette fois ! Non, le truc c'est qu'à quatre heures du matin, n'arrivant pas a dormir, je me suis mise a l'ordi pour sortir un truc complètement fou sur les Millefiores (the Best méchants !) Soyez indulgents, j'ai tapé ça en ... une heure /une heure et demie a tout casser et je rigolais comme une démente toute seule devant mon écran. ça part un peu trop en vrille a la fin, j'essayerai d'améliorer quand je serai calmer x) Bonne lecture a tous !

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait fallut aborder le sujet « on zigouille les gamins Vongola » chez les Millefiore, Byakuran avait décidé de laisser ses Six fausses Couronnes funéraires organiser une réunion. Dans le but de rapprocher les commandants de l'opération. Donc le Boss mégalomane avait gentiment convié les porteurs des anneaux, les avaient enfermés dans une pièce, et avait coupée son communicateur sur un dernier « amusez-vous bien ! Sho-chan, je te laisse les commandes ~ »

La salle en elle-même était très spacieuse et lumineuse. Les décorations diverses et modernes lui donnait un certain charme (Irie préféra ne pas s'arrêter sur le distributeur automatique de chamallow). Au centre de la pièce, l'immense table rectangulaire autour de laquelle était réunis les Six Couronnes.

A l'extrémité de cette dernière, vers le fond de la salle, se trouvait Irie Shoichi, agent double peureux (mais faut pas le dire, Byakuran le sait déjà de toutes façons) et détenteur de l'anneau du Soleil, tentait de se faire le plus petit possible. Assis sur son siège, semblable à un trône – d'ailleurs, il aimait pas du tout les regards assassins que lui lançait Rasiel pour ça – il tirait nerveusement sur le col de sa cape blanche. Devant lui trônait un verre d'eau gazeuse remplie de laxatif pour son mal de ventre qui empirait de plus en plus.

_-Tu t'en sortira pas comme ça Byakuran-san …_ Grommela-t-il tout bas.

Il observa la salle, le désespoir le gagnant d'avance. A sa gauche se trouvait Genkishi, les bras croisés et les yeux résolument fixé sur l'écran devant lui, semblait attendre l'apparition de son seigneur et maître (il jetait parfois un coup d'œil au distributeur de chamallow de temps a autre). Puis venait Ginger Bread (Iris n'avait pût venir et c'est donc le magicien Doll qui la remplaçait pour l'occasion), qui jouait avec son balais lanceur d'armes. Il s'amusait a viser Rasiel en face de lui, l'héritier de la couronne répliquant en lui renvoyant les armes habilement (ça devait être de famille de savoir lancer les couteaux). En face de l'illusionniste venait Gamma, entouré par des cadavres de bouteilles et l'air renfrogné. Il lançait des regards assassins a son camarade du Black Spell, qui les lui rendait bien. Et enfin Glo Xinia, qui était plus intéressé par la mise en place de son plan « Attraper la petite culotte de Chrome Dokuro (et accessoirement, récupérer son anneau Vongola) » que par ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Irie se passa une main sur le visage. Quelle équipe de cinglés franchement. Et dire qu'il devait faire son rapport juste après. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'il en sortirait vivant et un seul morceau.

_-Hem … Excusez-moi ?_

Cinq têtes de psychopathes se tournèrent vers lui. Shoichi déglutit.

_-Bien euh alors … Donc si Byakuran-san …_

_-Byakuran-sama ! _Hurla aussitôt Genkishi en bondissant de son siège, épées dégainée.

_-Il est pas là du con_, lança platement la Couronne de la Foudre.

Les deux anciens Giglio Nero s'affrontèrent une seconde du regard, avant que Irie n'interviennent.

_-S'il-vous-plaît messieurs, vous réglerez vos problèmes internes plus tard ! Comme je le disais, si nous sommes réunis ici, sous l'ordre de notre Boss, c'est pour a propos des Vongola et ce qu'il convient de faire …_

-_On les massacre. _Proposa Gamma.

_-On prend tous leurs anneaux ! Ring ! Vongola Ring ! _S'exclama Glo en relevant la tête.

_-Shashasha ... On les réduit en serviteurs pour leur Roi._

_-Naïfs naïfs ... BAAAM !_ Lança Ginger pour la forme.

_-On fait ce que demande Byakuran-sama !_

Réponses très explicites et constructives, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Le pire c'est que tout cela, ils allaient effectivement le faire … Hormis faire des Gardiens Vongola des esclaves pour servir le porteur de l'anneau de la Tempête – de toutes façons, on savait bien qu'il avait un seul blondinet qui l'intéressait.

Irie se tient l'estomac d'une main en gémissant.

_-B – Bien sûr, tout cela sera fait. Mais pour simplifier la question : qui fait quoi ?_

Silence. Les Couronnes Funéraires s'entre-regardèrent un instant. Rasiel ricana et croisa ses pieds sur la table.

_-Shashasha, je bute la Varia. J'ai un cadeau de retrouvailles pour Bel._

_-Un allez simple pour la faucheuse ?_ Devina Ginger.

_-Dans le mille._

_-T – Tout seul ? Mais Rasiel-san, la Varia est très forte !_

L'héritier de la couronne balaya les doutes de son supérieur du Soleil d'un revers de la main. Si un collégien qui a peur des chihuahas l'avait envoyé dans le décors, ça ne lui prendrai que deux minutes pour le renvoyer dans les jupons de son papa Nono. L'autre préféra ne pas insister (de toutes manière, s'il crevait, ça l'arrangeait) et confirma donc que mister sourire d'enfer irait en Italie.

_-De toutes manières, si il y a son jumeau là-bas, la connerie étant génital, ce sera pas difficile. Même pour lui._

_-Tu veux crever maintenant Gamma ?_ Fit le blond en sortant sa boîte-arme.

_-Me cherche pas Blondie !_

Blondie ? Se demandèrent les autres avec suspicion.

Il se leva de son siège en vacillant légèrement, enflammant aussitôt son anneau. Ginger ria, faisant déjà les paris et Genkishi promit a Rasiel que s'il le butait, il lui offrirait une photo dédicacée de Byakuran. Et une de ses couronnes en plastique qu'on trouve dans les boîtes de jouet pour gamines de n'importe quel supermarché.

Seulement tout le monde se calma en voyant que le commandant du troisième escadron du Black Spell essayait d'introduire son anneau dans un des chamallow provenant du distributeur. Penchant la tête sous la table, Genkishi constata qu'effectivement, son ancien camarade Giglio Nero avait forcé plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter sur la bouteille. On réussit a immobiliser le poivrot et on lui laissa le chamallow pour qu'il continua d'essayer d'invoquer ses renards.

_-E – Ensuite ! _Intervint Shoichi avant que ça ne vire a la bataille générale. _Glo Xinia._

_-Ring ! Vongola Ring !_ Répéta le fanatique.

_-Oui oui d'accord …_

_-Est-il vraiment prudent d'envoyer ce dégénéré ou que ce soit ?_

_-Ferme-là Ginger et va jouer a la poupée !_

_-Ce sont des marionnettes ! Naïf naïf, BAM ! _Protesta le plus jeune.

De toutes manières, même s'ils le laissaient à la Base Melone, il finirait par faire une fugue. Comme la fois ou il avait voulut aller chercher une bague de fiançailles pour la Chrome TYL et qu'il avait finit par se battre avec Rokudo Mukuro (d'où sa fausse victoire et la mise en place de la possession de sa boîte-arme). Irie se massa les tempes. Il fallait en finir et vite.

_-Donc cela nous laisse quatre Couronnes Funéraires pour rester au Japon et récupérer les Anneaux Vongola._

_-Irie-sama, on a un problème._ Intervint l'illusionniste du groupe.

_-Hein ?_ Le roux a lunettes releva les yeux et se figea.

Effectivement.

_-Tu sais que t'es mignonne ma jolie ? _Fit un Gamma aguicheur a un Rasiel furieux et en mauvaise position, tout en lui caressant sensuellement la cuisse avec insistance.

Visiblement, Blondie était au goût de l'italien. Mais cela n'était pas réciproque, pas du tout même. La dite-Blondie voulut attraper sa boîte-arme et donner ce crétin de Black Spell a bouffer a ses chauves-souris mais la boîte était trop loin de lui. L'autre le bloqua une seconde en murmurant à son oreille, la voix embuée d'alcool voulue tentatrice :

_-Laisse-moi te casser tes petites jambes de derrière, ma reine._

Silence. Shoichi manqua de s'évanouir, foudroyé par des douleurs intestinales. Rasiel semblait sur le point de :

1. Faire une syncope.

2. Tuer Gamma.

3. Allez en Italie tuer Belphegor.

4. Tuer tous les témoins.

5. Massacrer le cadavre de Gamma après l'avoir tué.

6. Tuer tout le monde.

Du côté des autres les réactions étaient assez diverses. Genkishi était pour la première fois de sa vie mort de rire. Il nota de penser a utiliser ce souvenir en illusion, surtout s'il jamais il rencontrait un Varia. Qui sait, la vision de son frère se faire draguer par un collègue bourré tuerait peut-être Belphegor d'étouffement a force de rire ... Glo hésitait entre balancé quelques coups de cravache sur les fesses de Gamma qui était a moitié affalé sur la table, et cacher les yeux de Ginger pour préserver le semblant d'innocence du plus jeune de la troupe.

_-Naïf mais pas innocents ... _Commenta le Magicien Doll en rigolant.

_-Il y a des chambres pour ce genre de choses vous savez_, ajouta l'illusionniste en toussotant pour étouffer son rire et garder son sérieux.

_-M'aidez pas surtout !_ Gronda Rasiel en écrasant violement la tête du blond sur la table.

_-Rasiel-san ! Ne le tue pas je t'en pris on en a besoin ! La réunion est finie maintenant !_

L'intervention d'Irie ne servit pas à grand-chose, et finalement, c'est Genkishi qui sauva la vie du porteur de l'anneau de Foudre. En effet, quand le rouquin avait lancé que Byakuran ne serait pas content d'apprendre qu'un de ses hommes étaient décédés, sans même aller au combat, l'épéiste avait aussitôt réagit en hurlant des « Byakuran-sama regardez-moi ! ».

Gamma s'en tira donc avec une gueule de bois sévère, trois côtes fellées (Rasiel avait eut le temps de balancer des coups de pieds dans tout les sens) et surtout l'horrible sentiment de devoir remercier son ancien compagnon pour son aide.

Rasiel fut d'une humeur massacrante toute la fin de semaine et demanda a ce que ses sujets lui construissent soixante poupées manequins a l'effigie de Gamma pour ensuite toutes les brûler avec sa flamme en dix secondes chrono.

Ginger fut convoqué par la Couronne de la Foudre pour soigner ses blessures et eut le droit a ce qu'il voulait en échange de fermer sa gueule.

Glo avait finalement décidé de donner un coup de cravache, profitant du bordel général. Sa réputation de pervers tripla dans l'heure qui suivit cette réunion et même Byakuran le regardait bizarrement.

Shoichi fut le plus mal en point. Il passa une semaine au lit a cause de ses maux de ventre.

Enfin, Byakuran se frottait les mains, ravi de voir que cette petite réunion avait permit a ses fausses Couronnes Funéraires de resserrer leurs liens.

Car après tout , c'est beau la famille.

* * *

Voilà =D

C'est n'importe quoi. C'est Blacky x) Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici, une p'tite reviews ?


End file.
